twilight returnes
by PoppyAllie5722
Summary: bella and the cullens ,finaly return to forks after 90 years away.but will there be supprises instore for the cullens as they start the new shool year. Will romance blossom for Renesmee now that jake is gone ? and will the volturi return once more ?
1. Chapter 1: New beggings

Twilight reborn

Bella's POV =

90 years has passed since the last time I was here. We all think it will be safe now anyone who would remember shall be dead, long gone. I would have to visit Charlie's grave and be reminded by the memories of my human existence. It felt good to be home once more in our woodland cottage and the big house with walls of glass. Forks is the only place in the world that feels like home to us, it's the one place we don't have to hide. We haven't been back since I was changed in case I was recognised, when we left we faked my death, it was strange to be at my own funeral the casket was open so my loved ones could gaze upon my cold limp frame, listening to my family and friends talk about me made me want to cry .Just hearing the voice of Charlie braking as he tried to talk about me made my world crumble. But we where home, and being home means you must carry all of the memories from their both good and bad.

"Renesmee it's time, are you coming?" I said as I jumped into my red Ferrari "coming mom" shouted Renesmee from the cottage, we were going with Carlyle and Esme to an introduction to forks high school the others were out hunting so there would be no accidents at the new school. I sped down the high way to the school with Carlyle and esme in the car behind. The school was just how I remembered hallways and all. The school was empty as no one goes back to school till tomorrow. Even though no one was there we still stood out, our beauty radiated through the corridors. A balding middle aged man approached us and spoke in a most energetic tone "welcome, you must be the Cullen's well most of them, I'm Mr Taylor, the head of forks high. Are you ready for the tour?"

"Yes we are very pleased, to be here, unfortunately the other five are out with friends so they couldn't make it. But Bella and Renesmee are hear .Shall we start?" Esme addressed Mr Taylor. "yes shall we proceed, I'm glad Bella and Renesmee could make it" he grinned at us and lead the group up the hallway. New teachers, new life.

"Morning love, ready for forks high school" Edward whispered against my ear. I turned over and kissed him. There was a knock at the door "Bella, Edward it's time!" screamed Alice from the other side of the wall "Come on Bella, you said I could choose your outfit!" she yelled again. I walked to the door in my lingerie "come on Alice find me an outfit" I said as we walked to the room reserved for my own and Edwards clothes. She picked out a periwinkle skater style dress that stopped before my knees which elongated my legs, paired with a pair of black kitten heel's and a silver pendent. I have to say for someone who wasn't into fashion I actually liked the combination. Everyone was ready when we walked into the main house "so, cover story? Situation? Truth? GO..." said Carlyle. "Rosalie and jasper Hale, Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen, Bella and Renesmee Mason. We are here because we moved house from Alaska and we are normal adopted teenagers" we all said in unison. "Good, you're ready" said Carlyle and Esme. We left the house in the jeep and the Volvo to school.


	2. Chapter 2 : school and arguments

**Please review my story I need ideas - BookLover5722**

As expected when we pulled in to the parking lot we had the nicest cars but when we stepped out of them, that's when the riot started. Multiple heads turned and the rest stood their frozen staring at our beautiful faces, one vampire was a lot to take in but 7 strutting in formation was enough to put a human in a coma for two years.

Renesmee stood out more than the rest of us as she had brown eyes and looked more approachable, this was always a problem when attending new schools as humans try to become friends with her and they are confronted by the Cullen boys telling them to leave her alone. I want my baby to live how she wishes and enjoy new experiences but living this life style is clearly suffocating her. Should let her try to be more human? She is 90 years old.

We walked into the main office and asked for our schedules. The sectary clearly didn't hear us as she just sat there staring at us, Edward in particular. I let out a quiet growl, but it was loud enough for Edward to hear. He wrapped his hand around my own as a way of telling me not to worry. I knew Edward loved me but I was insecure I knew how Edward looked he was beautiful and I felt I didn't match up to his beauty.

"We are the Cullen's, Hale's and the Mason's hear for our schedules, where new" Edward dazzled her with a sexy half smile and she instantly began to rummage through the pile of papers on the desk. Eventually she produced seven pieces of paper and handed them to us. Looks like most of my classes are with Edward at least I wasn't going to be completely alone, we had signed Renesmee up for the year below us as it was embarrassing enough for her to be attending high school with her parents. Not that the humans knew that she was my and Edwards biological daughter.

The classes I wasn't with Edward I enjoyed talking to the high school boys and making them nervous with my beauty and intoxicating sent. It was amusing to watch them flounder and it killed the time I had to spend locked up in a school room re learning all the subject matter I have studied at least one hundred times.

I sat down at the table where I and Edward fist caught each other's sights. The other Cullen swiftly joined me. When we were all sat down the hole lunch hall where staring at us. "What does the school think of us?" I whispered to Edward he grinned then answered "They think we are super models who chose a strange place to go on holiday, they also think the one with the brown curly hair is a flirty spit fire" if I was human I would be blushing by what others were thinking "In my defence the lesson was really boring so I decided to have some fun" Edward looked surprised at me then just laughed.

When we returned home we were greeted by Carlisle and esme "there were no complications Carlisle" Edward patted him on the back and joined me in the cottage. "I think we should let Renesmee be friends with the human's" I said, finally bringing up the un-discussed topic. He looked at me in confused array "what do you mean? She is perfectly happy" "no she's not, don't you see that? She is part human and she isn't allowed to make any human friends we are slowly suffocating her and then she will resent us for doing so. DO YOU REALY WONT HER TO HATE US FOR ALL ETERNATY?! BECAUSE ETERINITY FOR US IS REAL!" I screamed at him.

"Bella if she makes human friends she will have to say good bye to them and watch them die. Do we want to put her through that? After all that happened with Jake?" how dare he bring up Jake he had only died three years ago. Killed by a hunter while he was transformed in the forest. Edward just made this argument ten times worse for himself. I ran out of the cottage and ran to the meadow; it was exactly how I remembered it covered in a blanket of wild flowers. I perched myself on the boulder in the centre of the meadow. I wouldn't be returning to Edward until he agreed with me on the topic of Renesmee she needed human interaction. What if I and the rest of the Cullen's died how would she cope in the world when she has no idea of how to interact with others who are not of her species? What would she do?


	3. Chapter 3 : mistakes

Chapter 3

**Renesmee's POV **

_I hurt mom and dad shouting, but they were too caught up in the argument to know I was on the other side of the door listening to them shouting and screaming about me. _

_All mom wonted was for me to have a small part of my life to be normal. _

_But how can anything be normal without Jacob... I guess no one can live forever. Not even vampires, Granted we don't die a normal death; old age. _

_But we are all eventually killed at one point or another. _

_No one can live forever, the angel of death will catch up to us eventually..._

_I haven't seen mom in five days. No one has..._

_The whole family is on tender hooks as mom and dad's argument has lasted longer than the initial thought._

"Earth to nessie?" Taylor waved his hands frantically in front of my face which was lost in deep thought.

The lunch hall was louder than normal, as no one was frightened into silence by the rest of my family; they were unable to come to school as it was a sunny day...

Unless they wanted to sparkle in front of the entire school which would clearly be responded with a mob of torches and pitch forks.

I sighed a long deep breath and snapped out of dream land "what Taylor?" I spoke abruptly.

He looked shocked by my tone, I was usually kind and caring but today with everything that has been going on I don't feel like being little miss goody goody.

"Sorry Taylor, can you tell the teacher I got sick and was sent home. I'm sick of school"

I moved to stand up throwing my navy Gucci hand bag over my shoulder.

"What you can't just leave" people from my lunch table protested but i didn't listen to them.

There are just some things I have to do...

I'm glad no one else from my family is here today, I was allowed to take which ever car I wonted as I was by myself. So obviously I chose the best one possible which I admired the most.

The vintage blood red Ferrari which belonged to my mother.

I slid elegantly into the car and started up the engine, it purred at my touch. I have no idea why I loved cars so much, but I do.

It's probably one of the traits I inherited from my farther. Well that and my love of music but I'm a lot more like my mom.

We share so many of the same interests that we are practically the same person. I feel like she is the only one who understands me.

That sounds so cheesy but when you have lived with someone for 90 years you grow close. Especially if that person happens to be your mother...

I drove home speeding by the traffic cameras and playing music from my stereo as loud as possible i just wanted to drown out the thoughts of the destruction i had created in the Cullen house hold.

"Renesmee, what the hell!" Dad screamed from the top floor of the Cullen's mansion. As i walked through the glass door.

I was instantly surrounded by the family; Alice, Edward, Carlyle and esme looked worried but Emmett and Rosalie just looked at me with admiration and amusement.

"What the hell" Esme repeated Dad's earlier comment.

"School sucked so I left" I shrugged and headed to my room.

"She thinks me and Bella's fight was her fault" I herd dad whisper to Carlyle.

**Bella's POV**

Roaming round the Canadian border hunting bears and lions was a real rush. But in anger for Edward i had slaughtered a human.

I can still remember the thrum of the heart beats as I stood outside of a club dressed in a skin tight and revelling ensemble.

I was only standing there for ten minutes before an 18 year old boy approached with is blond hair styled into spikes, he looked just how mike had. Innocent and puppy like.

I lured him into an ally way and and and i-i-i-i killed him, snapped his neck. I killed him. It was my fault. My grievous fault and I made it worse. I drained him until there was no blood left in his body.

I am to ashamed to return but I will have to go back sooner or later I missed everyone; from the way Edward would hold me, to the way Alice would squeal when a sale was on in her favourite shop.

But how can I go back when I disagree fully with Edward and my eyes are scarlet.

I love him with all my heart and soul. But is that enough? For him to forgive me self indulgent choice. Our petty argument about Renesmee felt like nothing compared to what was to come. I can see the disappointed faces gazing at me with their topaz eyes latching on to my scarlet.

"Well hello Belllllaaaa" someone behind me said stretching out my name as if they where admiring something.

And there he was... Alec of the volturi, standing over me with a predatory glare. Looking into my eyes.

"What do you want" I hissed violently, as a knelt into a crouch.

"Oh just passing through...don't worry your pretty little head... curiosity is getting the better of me...why are you here? Young one."

Although Alec was entrust worthy. He seemed sincere, however unlikely that was.

"I had a fight with Edward, I'm just clearing my head" why was I telling him this, he and his guard attempted to kill my coven, and my daughter.

"Why not come to Italy with me and get a change of scenery?" he grinned

"No I think not, I am going back to my family now so don't worry about me" I turned away from him and waltzed off.

Why was he inviting me to Italy? They hate me there... they hate any Cullen.

I guess it's time to go home...

I'm not giving up on the Renesmee front though I just want her to have part of a normal life, I did and I treasured it. Shouldn't she get that opportunity?

**Edward's POV**

Bella. I couldn't get her name out of my head, why did she plague my body and heart. I feel as if I can't function without her. Bella. My love. My only.

Crap when did I get so soppy? She wronged me... she was wrong not me. But I would still forgive her because I would do anything for her...

I just don't want to watch Renesmee go through what Bella went through. Having to watch all her loved ones die. It was different for me. My friends and family died in the plague of influenza.

My phone buzzed and Carlyle's picture came up, I smiled as I hit answer

"Edward come home now" Carlyle's voice was stun.

"Why?" I was sitting in the meadow, Surrounded by flowers.

"Bella is back" those where the only words i needed

I ran home and my eyes met the steady ones of my family they were full of fear as they circled around Bella. She looked up from the ground and met my gaze. Her eyes were vibrant red.

No wonder very one was fearful she had killed...


End file.
